Cuando nos conocimos
by migaDbr
Summary: Un aura de oscuridad y depresión emanaba de aquel orfanato aún días después de que aquella locura acabase. Cuando los recuerdos atormentaron sus almas, sólo la inocente y sincera sonrisa de un chico pudo disipar las tinieblas y guiarles hacia la luz. /parcialmente R18: dubcon/


_**Guau, he tardado algo más de lo que esperaba en acabar esto. ¡Bienvenidos!**_

_**Esta nueva historia tiene ciertas razones de ser. La primera y más importante es homenajear un videojuego que me he pasado hace poco (no al 100%, pero todo se andará). Me refiero, en efecto, al grandioso Inazuma Eleven 2, que salió hace poco en Europa. Éste es, concretamente, un homenaje a la edición Blizzard o Ventisca Eterna. ¿Por qué? Porque es la que me he pasado, simplemente lol Me explico: hace ya un tiempo, decidí homenajear los videojuegos que me pasase y me gustasen con un fic acerca de ellos, tratando de mantenerme en la línea del juego en sí, sin prestar demasiada atención a cosas tan obvias y manidas como el amor entre los protagonistas o similares. …Esta vez no lo he cumplido, pero bueno, tampoco es amor romántico exactamente.**_

_**De hecho, tenía planeado empezar estos one-shots con un par de fics conmemorando y homenajeando a Inazuma Eleven Strikers e Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme (además de otra sorpresa NO RELACIONADA CON INAZUMA, jurjur~), pero ha sido superior a mis fuerzas. Y, visto que los demás no los tengo ni empezados, decidí comenzar por lo que de verdad os gusta, que ya os conozco, bribonzuelos. (?)**_

_**La segunda razón es, digamos, aliviar ese comecome que tenía en el corazón. Hace poco entré en Fanfiction, ansioso de saciar mi amor por el EnYaga con una buena ración de romance canon (EN EL VIDEOJUEGO EL ENYAGA ES CANON, VALE), convencido de que Glac, Hina y yo no seríamos los únicos amantes de esta pareja, pero… Nada. La búsqueda Inazuma Eleven (tanto anime como videojuego), Endo M., Queen Yagami (SÍ, PONE QUEEN. QUÉ ASCAZO. Y ENCIMA HE TENIDO QUE MANDAR UN E-MAIL A FANFICTION PARA QUE YAGAMI APAREZCA EN LA CATEGORÍA DE INAZUMA ELEVEN COMO JUEGO.) no tiene resultados. En ningún idioma ni calificación. Y, por supuesto, debía arreglar esto. Así que, querido lector, me complace decir que, si estás leyendo esto, estás en el PRIMER FIC PURAMENTE ENYAGA DE FANFICTION. Enhorabuena, eres un precursor. Date unas palmaditas en la espalda; te lo mereces. =u=)b**_

_**Me ha costado sangre, sudor, lágrimas y una carta con borradores del fic para karasawr, pero por fin está acabado. Además, me quedé trabado un par de veces, pero al final el resultado no me disgusta. Creo que ha quedado una historia bastante decentilla comparada con la basura que se suele poder encontrar en mi perfil. En fin.**_

_**Por último, me gustaría dedicarles este "pequeño" one-shot a varias personas. La primera es, por supuesto, Clara (karasawr), a quien le debo una muy gorda porque me mandó una supercarta llena de regalos por mi cumpleaños (YA TENGO 18, VIVA YO). También, por supuesto, a las ya mencionadas Glac (pantsufechi) y Hina (gran), únicas shippers vivas del EnYaga, aparte de un/una artista de que no he sido capaz de encontrar de nuevo, pero del/de la que tengo guardadas dos imágenes EnYaga superguays. Las dos únicas imágenes EnYaga que tengo, de hecho xD Una dedicatoria muy especial a Steph/ESKAJALAGHJAHG (Skjalag, lo que sea que le haya dado por ponerse de nick ahora), ya que he metido a Clara Kurakake en esta historia como homenaje a ella. Como siempre, se lo dedico también a mis lectores más fieles: Char (Kvothe17), Marta (BryceWithingale), Pao (FlushedPrincess), Inu (que se ha cambiado el Nick a Kanpeki_kantoku)… Bueno, todos sabéis quiénes sois, carajo. Dedicárselo también a Selene (Sele_Shuuya) y a Angel (AddictedPenguin), que se han desvelado como fans de lo que escribo, Dios sabe por qué. Y, por supuesto, a todo aquel que lea el fic, que todos sois importantes para mí :3 ¡Además, el estar interesado en el EnYaga es algo que debería elogiarse! òuó**_

_**¡Vale, vale, me dejo ya de rollos! Sois unos radicales antisistema que no me dejan expresarme, que lo sepáis. (?) ¡Disfrutad de mi primer one-shot!**_

* * *

–¡Ay! ¡Esto está ardiendo!

–¡Te acabo de decir que soples y que te lo tomes a sorbos, imbécil!

–Bueno, es que… ¡tenía ganas de volver a beber tu té!

–¿…Qué?

–Te sale muy bien. ¡Has mejorado mucho!

–Es posible.

–Supongo que es normal, ¿no? Tuviste mucho tiempo para practicar; ¡nos pasamos meses fuera!

–Sí. De algún modo, le… eché de menos.

–¡Se fue para jugar al fútbol; no hay mejor excusa que ésa! **–rió**.

–No hubiera seguido con ello de no ser por ti, de todos modos.

–¿De verdad…? ¡Jaja! ¡En el fondo, es todo un honor saber que un jugador tan fantástico no dejó el fútbol gracias a mí!

–¿Fantástico? ¿Tanto le admiras?

–¡Por supuesto, al igual que os admiro a todos vosotros! ¡Sois absolutamente geniales; el que jugué contra vosotros fue uno de los partidos más duros de mi vida!

**Ella sopló y sorbió un poco de su té. Se quedó mirando la taza durante unos segundos.**

–…Mamoru-kun.

–¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa, Reina-chan?

–Gracias.

–¿Uh? ¿A qué te refieres? **–dijo él antes de tomar otro sorbo y volver a abrasarse en silencio.**

–Por lo que pasó cuando nos conocimos, quiero decir…

–¡Ah, eso! ¡No fue nada! ¡De hecho, soy yo quien debería darte las gracias a ti!

–Acéptalo y punto.

–¡V-vale, de acuerdo! ¿De nada…?

–Bien.

**Era ya una costumbre que Mamoru Endou, capitán del Raimon, y Reina Yagami, segunda al mando de The Genesis, quedasen en el orfanato conocido como Ohisama-En, donde la chica residía, para tomar el té, jugar al fútbol o hacer otras cosas que, de vez en cuando, rompían su rutina, tal y como había pasado la noche anterior. Y, aunque no a menudo, el joven portero reflexionaba sobre ello.**

_«Cuando nos conocimos…__»._

* * *

–¡Este sitio es enorme, Hiroto!

–Je, ¿te gusta, Mamoru-kun?

–¡Es increíble! ¡No creí que vivieseis en un sitio así!

**Endou visitaba por primera vez el Ohisama-En. Antes incluso de que Hiroto y Mamoru empezasen a jugar juntos en el Inazuma Japan, el hijo adoptivo de Seijirou Kira había decidido compartir toda la verdad con aquel loco del fútbol que les había salvado de convertirse en marionetas de un padre corrompido por un poder que le privó de su voluntad.**

**Kiyama deslizó la puerta corredera y le dejó pasar. Desde luego, aquel lugar era inmenso; debía serlo para acoger a todos los jugadores que habían formado parte de la Academia Aliea.**

**Mamoru miró en todas las direcciones; el Ohisama-En era una casa típicamente japonesa, con cuartos poco pero muy hábilmente amueblados. Sorprendía, además, el gran jardín trasero anexo al edificio.**

–Bienvenido a nuestro hogar, Endou.

**Endou reconoció la voz de la que hasta hacía escasos días había sido su entrenadora. La cara del líbero se iluminó y en la de ella apareció una gran sonrisa.**

–¡Entrenadora Hitomiko! ¿Es que sabías que iba a venir?

–Pues claro. Hiroto me pidió que lo tuviese todo preparado para recibirte y enseñarte la casa.

–¡La casa da igual! ¡Juguemos todos juntos al fútbol de nuevo! ¡Me quedé con las ganas de echar un partido sólo por diversión…!

**Hiroto se rascó la nuca.**

–No sé si eso va a ser posible, Mamoru-kun. No se puede decir que los chicos estén demasiado bien de ánimo. El encarcelamiento de Padre les ha dejado más tocados de lo que pensaba…

–¿Qué? ¿De verdad? ¡Pero si todo se ha solucionado! ¡Kira-san vuelve a ser el de siempre; eso ya debería ser motivo suficiente para alegraros!

–Han sido tiempos duros, Endou **–dijo Hitomiko, colocándole una mano sobre el hombro a Mamoru–**. Creo que lo más prudente sería dejarles descansar por ahora y que no jugasen al fútbol. Volverán a hacerlo, lo sé, pero necesitan algo de tiempo.

–¿Dónde están ahora, entrenadora? No veo a nadie por aquí.

–Todos están en sus cuartos, al menos en el primer piso. Puede que alguno de los de arriba haya salido.

–¿Puedo hablar con ellos? No creo que se animen a jugar hoy, ¡pero al menos quiero conocerles como a algo más que a extraterrestres! Porque ellos también tendrán un nombre de verdad como lo tienes tú, ¿verdad, Hiroto?

–Sí, claro, todos tienen un nombre real. Aunque, si te soy sincero, llevo tanto tiempo usando los motes de Aliea que hay gente de la que no recuerdo el nombre **–rió Hiroto, algo nervioso.**

–¡Pues descubramos sus nombres juntos! ¿Viene usted, entrenadora?

–Lo siento, Endou, pero no puedo. He estado limpiando para cuando llegases y no he tenido tiempo de ir a hacer la compra. –«_Y todo para que al final le dé igual… Qué chico»_**, pensó****–**. Volveré en un rato a echaros un ojo.

–¡Estaremos esperándola! ¡Vamos nosotros por ahora, Hiroto!

–¡Por supuesto, Mamoru-kun!

**Endou y Kiyama se lanzaron a correr a través del pasillo con una gran sonrisa en la boca. Hitomiko se alegraba de volver a ver a Hiroto sonreír y, esbozando ella también una pequeña sonrisa, dejó el Ohisama-En en manos de aquellos dos locos del fútbol.**

* * *

–Quizás deberíamos dividirnos, ¿no crees? Sois muchos, y así acabaríamos antes.

**Algo dentro de Hiroto se derrumbó. Ahora que acababa de encontrarse de nuevo con Mamoru, no quería separarse de él tan pronto, pero no tuvo más remedio que rendirse a la evidencia y darle la razón.**

–Bien, ¡hagamos lo posible por ayudarles, Hiroto!

–¡C-claro! Ah, por cierto, si ves a Ulvida, dile que… echo de menos estar con ella.

–¿Mmm? ¡Ah, sí, por supuesto, descuida!

–Gracias. ¡Te veo luego, Mamoru-kun!

**Hiroto se quedó en el primer piso y Mamoru subió al segundo. Las puertas más próximas a las escaleras daban a un estudio, un cuarto de baño y varias habitaciones vacías. El ruido del abrir y cerrar de las puertas alarmó a uno de los habitantes del Ohisama-En, quien se asomó al pasillo con intención de descubrir qué o quién estaba alborotando de aquella manera tan de repente.**

**Un muchacho de pelo gris y gafas negras escudriñó los alrededores en busca del culpable. Su expresión cambió radicalmente al ver a Endou correteando por allí.**

–¡T-tú! ¿¡Qué se supone que haces aquí!?

–¡Ah, por fin encuentro a alguien! **–sonrió Mamoru, aliviado–**. ¡Empezaba a creer que este sitio estaba vacío!

–¡Contesta de una vez…! ¡No sé qué haces aquí, pero lárgate! ¡Ya no hacemos nada malo, así que deja de perder el tiempo y déjanos en paz! ¡No tienes razones para estar aquí!

**Dos jovencitas salieron del mismo cuarto del cual el chico acababa de surgir, atraídas por los gritos de éste. La primera tenía un largo cabello púrpura y unos profundos ojos rojos. La segunda, que parecía mucho más tranquila, tenía ojos grisáceos y un cabello azul que recogía en dos mechones sujetos por pequeñas bandas amarillas. La primera se agarró del brazo del chico y frunció el ceño al ver a Endou. La segunda se limitó a mirar fijamente al líbero del Raimon con los brazos cruzados y expresión serena.**

–¡Clara, IC, salid de aquí! ¡Es el capitán del Raimon! ¡Ha vuelto para vengarse de nosotros…!

–¿¡Q-qué!? ¡Nada de eso, lo prometo! **–gritó Mamoru, alarmado y sacudiendo las manos de un lado a otro–**. ¡No quiero pelearme con nadie, sólo he venido a hablar! ¡Me ha invitado Hiroto!

–¿Hiroto? ¿Quién es Hiroto? **–preguntó IC.**

–Se refiere a Gran, supongo **–respondió Clara–**. ¿Es eso, chico del Raimon?

–¡Sí, exacto! ¡Sólo quería… bueno, conoceros de verdad, al margen de todo ese rollo de los extraterrestres!

**Clara, esbozando una casi inapreciable sonrisa, comenzó a caminar hacia Mamoru con decisión.**

–¡Q-quieta, Clara! ¡No sabemos qué podría hacerte! **–gritó IQ, tratando sin éxito de retener a su amiga.**

–Te preocupas demasiado. Sé lo que me hago, así que cierra el pico.

**Clara se situó frente al sonriente Endou y alargó la mano hacia él.**

–Soy Clara. Me alegro de que podamos ser amigos.

–¡Mi nombre es Mamoru Endou! **–exclamó alegremente el jugador del Raimon, agitando la mano de Clara con efusividad–**. ¡Puedes llamarme Mamoru si quieres!

–No hará falta **–respondió ella, dejando que el chico sacudiese su mano a placer sin oponer resistencia mientras ella se reía sin alzar la voz–**. Creo que me he acostumbrado a llamarte Endou.

–¡Ah, sí, claro, como tú quieras! **–clamó Mamoru en un tono de voz muy superior al considerado "de interiores"–**. Oye, Clara, ¿cuál es tu auténtico nombre? ¡No quiero seguir usando esos nombres de alienígena ahora que sé que sois humanos!

–Mi caso es especial. Mi nombre real es también Clara. Clara Kurakake, para ser exactos, pero prefiero que me llames simplemente Clara **–respondió la defensa del Diamond Dust y Chaos con temple.**

–¡De acuerdo! **–sonrió Mamoru. Volvió a fijarse en la pareja que había detrás de Clara y les señaló–**. Oye, ¿y ellos?

–Son IQ e IC. Shuuji y Ai Touchi; son hermanos.

–¡Clara, traidora, no le digas nuestros nombres! **–chilló Shuuji Touchi, aún desconfiado. A pesar de ser muy inteligente, le podían sus paranoias.**

–Cálmate de una vez, pesado. ¿De verdad te parece amenazadora esa sonrisa? **–le reprendió Clara, dirigiendo la mirada a Endou de nuevo y sonriendo débilmente–**. Yo diría que es sincera. Con eso me basta.

**Ai soltó el brazo de su hermano y dio un par de pasos hacia adelante ante la atemorizada mirada de Shuuji.**

–¿De verdad crees que podemos confiar en él, Clara…? **–preguntó aún asustada, debido sobre todo a la desconfiada actitud de su hermano.**

–Seguro. Piénsalo: la Academia Aliea ha desaparecido, así que ya no tiene motivos para querer hacernos nada malo. De hecho, yo diría que a lo que ha venido es a jugar al fútbol.

**Como única respuesta, Endou mostró una amplia sonrisa y se acercó a los hermanos Touchi. Tras ver que Ai devolvía el gesto tímidamente, se colocó frente al escéptico Shuuji y alargó la mano hacia él.**

–¡Encantado de conocerte, Touchi! ¡Espero que podamos ser amigos!

**Aunque reticente, Shuuji, ante todo por no quedar como un cobarde delante de su hermana, se envalentonó y le estrechó la mano firmemente a Mamoru.**

–…Lo mismo digo, Endou. Pero ándate con ojo; no pienso pasarte ni una.

**Shuuji sonrió levemente y Endou soltó una carcajada. Ai se acercó rápidamente a ambos y le ofreció amistosamente la mano a Mamoru, quien se la estrechó rápida y energéticamente.**

–¡Me alegra que al final seamos amigos, Endou-chan~!

–¿Endou-chan? **–rió Mamoru–**. ¡Bueno, yo también me alegro! ¡En realidad, sólo quería hacer las paces con todos vosotros!

–Me parece un gesto encomiable, pero puede que eso no sea posible, Endou **–dijo Clara sin moverse de su sitio. Endou dirigió la mirada hacia ella–**. Nosotros somos, por decirlo de alguna manera, un caso especial. A muchos el shock les ha afectado de una manera bastante peor y, ahora, algunos no saben ni quiénes son. Otros, simplemente, sienten que han perdido su rumbo en la vida. ¿Ves esa habitación? **–dijo Kurakake al tiempo que señalaba una puerta cercana–**. Ahí vive una chica de Epsilon, pero está tan deprimida que no habla con nadie. De hecho, Maquia tiene que dormir en otra habitación porque ni siquiera la deja entrar; la echó a patadas en cuanto la vio. No recuerdo cómo se llama; me temo que mi memoria tampoco está aún plenamente operativa. Fue mucho tiempo de exposición a la Piedra Aliea.

–Se llamaba Crypto, Clara-chan **–añadió Ai.**

–Ah… No lo entiendo muy bien, ¡pero tengo que hacer algo! **–dijo Mamoru al tiempo que apretaba los puños, decidido a ayudar en la medida de lo posible.**

–¿Estás loco o qué? **–gritó Shuuji, agarrando a Endou del brazo–**. ¡No puedes entrar ahí por las buenas; vas a acabar mal! ¡No sabes lo violenta que es!

–¡Eso no lo sabré hasta que no lo intente! ¡No me podría perdonar a mí mismo si la dejase tirada a su suerte sin tratar de ayudarla siquiera!

**Ai se acercó a su hermano y le cogió la mano libre antes de mirarle a los ojos.**

–Shuuji, por favor, déjale intentarlo.

–A-ai…

**El gesto de Shuuji se torció por completo, mezclando angustia por dejar que Endou se metiese en la boca del lobo y amor infinito hacia su hermana en una misma expresión. Finalmente, hizo caso a Ai y soltó al capitán del Raimon.**

–Está bien, no te retendré. Haz lo que tengas que hacer.

**Endou sonrió y levantó el pulgar de modo tranquilizador.**

–¡No te preocupes por mí! ¡Te prometo que no me pasará nada!

–Endou **–dijo Clara, acercándose a él.**

–¿Eh? ¿Qué ocurre?

**No dijo nada más. Aferrándose a su brazo, Clara se puso de puntillas y, cerrando los ojos, besó levemente a Mamoru en la mejilla, provocando que tanto éste como Shuuji se pusieran completamente rojos.**

–¿¡A-A QUÉ HA VENIDO ESO, CLARA!? **–chilló Shuuji, horrorizado como nunca en su vida.**

–Era un beso de buena suerte. No quiero que le pase nada. Ve, Endou.

–¿A-ah…? ¡Ah! ¡S-s-sí, claro! ¡Nos vemos luego, chicos!

**Los tres ex miembros de Diamond Dust se metieron en su habitación de nuevo, envueltos por los lastimeros sollozos de corazón roto que Shuuji emitía, los secos e indiferentes empujones que trataban de apartar al pegajoso chico de encima de Clara y una risueña Ai que contemplaba la escena como si de una película de humor se tratase. No se dieron cuenta de ello, pero ésa fue la primera vez que sonrieron de verdad tras el incidente de la Academia Aliea.**

**Tras ver cómo la puerta de la habitación se cerraba, Mamoru se dirigió a la estancia en la que esperaba encontrarse a Crypto.**

* * *

**Oyó ruidos.**

**Plaf, plaf, plaf. Las débiles puertas de papel producían un sonido hueco y estridente al ser golpeadas por los nudillos de Mamoru.**

**No obtuvo respuesta.**

**Procedió a abrir la puerta lentamente; ya desde el exterior podía verse que la luz estaba apagada. Tanteó la pared que estaba inmediatamente a los costados de la puerta, con tan buena suerte que encontró el interruptor a la primera. Movió la palanca de un leve golpe de dedo y la luz se hizo en el cuarto.**

**Absolutamente nadie alrededor.**

**Se rascó la cabeza. Estaba seguro de que los ruidos que había escuchado antes provenían del interior de la habitación, pero allí no había un alma. Tampoco parecía que nadie hubiera estado husmeando por allí recientemente; todo estaba perfectamente recogido y en su sitio. Un escritorio con su silla correspondiente, un armario de puerta corredera empotrado en la pared, una pequeña estantería repleta de libros demasiado complejos para el gusto del hiperactivo líbero y, pegada a la pared, una cama solitaria. Todo normal. Demasiado normal.**

**Mamoru recordó las palabras de Clara. "Maquia tiene que dormir en otra habitación porque Crypto no le deja entrar siquiera. La echó a patadas en cuanto la vio." Eso quería decir que allí debería haber sitio para dos personas, pero sólo había una cama, y tampoco era lo suficientemente grande como para que dos personas durmiesen cómodamente en ella. Entonces, ¿cómo se suponía que Maquia, fuera quien fuese, había estado durmiendo allí hasta entonces?**

**Endou quedó sorprendido con su propia deducción. Imaginó que, desde algún lugar, su abuelo le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda y le decía "bien hecho, Mamoru, estoy orgulloso de ti". El líbero sonrió tontamente.**

**Se quedó en la entrada, pensando mientras se rascaba la mejilla. La única respuesta lógica que se le ocurría era que, al igual que su idolatrado Doraemon, una de las dos chicas durmiese fuera de la cama, dentro de un futón. Tras comprobar de nuevo la habitación con la mirada, dirigió sus ojos hacia el armario. Se acercó despacio y sin hacer ruido, casi temeroso de que alguien le oyera. Se plantó delante de la puerta y respiró profundamente mientras asía el borde de ésta. Abrió el armario de un solo tirón y miró dentro.**

**Nada.**

**En efecto, en la balda de arriba estaba el futón en el que Crypto o Maquia dormían, pero no había nadie en él. Decepcionado y confuso, Endou suspiró y se giró en redondo, asumiendo que el cuarto estaba vacío. Nada más lejos de la realidad; en cuanto dio dos pasos en dirección contraria, un cuerpo salió de entre las sombras de la parte baja del armario y se abalanzó sobre él por detrás, agarrándole los brazos y colocándoselos tras la espalda para que no pudiera moverse. Tras estamparle la cabeza contra el suelo con la mano libre y montarse completamente sobre su espalda, se acercó a la oreja del capitán del Raimon y, en contraste con los gritos de dolor de Mamoru, comenzó a susurrar.**

–Quién eres tú. Qué haces aquí. Qué quieres de mí.

–¡A-ay! ¡M-mi nombre es Mamoru Endou, ¿no te acuerdas de mí?! ¡Jugamos al fútbol juntos en Okinawa y Osaka!

–¿…Fútbol? **–gruñó Crypto–**. Yo no sé jugar al fútbol.

–¡N-no digas tonterías, Crypto! **–exclamó Mamoru, forcejeando ligeramente–**. ¡Claro que sabes jugar, y además eres genial!

–…Te estoy diciendo que no he jugado al fútbol en mi vida.

–¡Te lo digo de verdad! ¿No recuerdas nuestros partidos? ¿No recuerdas lo bien que nos lo pasamos al final? ¿Y tus compañeros? ¡Desarm! ¿Recuerdas a Desarm? ¡Tú adoras jugar tanto como nosotros!

–M-mierda **–titubeó la confusa extraterrestre–**. Por qué… Por qué te estoy creyendo. Por qué me está afectando a pesar de que no recuerdo nada. Sé que todo lo que dices es mentira, pero… ¿por qué pensar en ese estúpido deporte me está haciendo sentir así? ¿¡Quién demonios se supone que eres tú!?

–¡Yo sólo soy alguien que ama el fútbol con toda su alma, al igual que tú! Estás asustada porque tuviste que usarlo para malos propósitos, ¡pero todo eso se acabó! ¡Puedes volver a jugar sin preocuparte de nada, sólo por diversión! ¡Intenta recordar, Crypto!

–Yo… N-no soy Crypto…

–¿Cuál es tu nombre?

–¡No… lo recuerdo…!

**Crypto se llevó las manos a la cabeza y comenzó a sacudirla. Algo en su mente se movía, ansioso por despertar. Los recuerdos que el shock había bloqueado estaban tratando de salir a la luz. Afectada aún por la exposición continuada a la Piedra Aliea, se había recluido inconscientemente dentro de su identidad de alienígena agresiva para huir de aquellos recuerdos del pasado, aquellos recuerdos que la habían traumatizado tras perder contra el Raimon por segunda vez y ser expulsada de la Academia Aliea junto a todo su equipo.**

**Había renunciado a todo y se había convertido en un animal. Volvió al Ohisama-En casi por inercia, como un perro abandonado en la carretera, y, desde entonces, apenas había salido de su cuarto. Tan solo confiaba en Hitomiko, aquélla que la había salvado.**

**En aquel estado de embriaguez y falta de conciencia, Crypto no recordaba nada. Su pasado, su familia, sus amigos; todo eran manchas diluidas e indistinguibles dentro de su cabeza. Lo único que le quedaba era su nombre, Crypto. Era una alienígena derrotada que trataba de sobrevivir.**

**Pero el fútbol, ese deporte de humanos en el que dos equipos se pelean por patear un balón, despertaba en ella algo nuevo. Un resquicio de luz en ese mar de oscuridad. Y, entonces, se levantó.**

**Antes de que Endou pudiera reaccionar, Crypto ya había vuelto al armario y sacado un balón de fútbol de él. La chica golpeó al líbero un par de veces con la puntera de sus zapatillas, incitándole a levantarse.**

–No sé quién eres ni sé jugar, pero sé que me estás haciendo sentir rara. Y no me gusta. Tú y yo vamos a jugar al fútbol, ¡y más te vale que sirva de algo o te haré picadillo!

* * *

**Endou se situó entre dos árboles del jardín y dio una palmada, indicando que estaba listo. Estaba claro que aquel lugar era la residencia de multitud de amantes del fútbol, pues aquellos dos árboles estaban unidos por una red que hacía las veces de portería.**

**Tras colocar el balón sobre un improvisado punto de penalti marcado en el suelo por un pequeño trozo de tierra sin hierba, Crypto miró fijamente a Mamoru.**

–¡A ver qué te parece esto!

**Tras coger un poco de carrerilla, Crypto chutó con todas sus fuerzas. El disparo se dirigió directamente a la escuadra de la red, pero Endou pudo despejarlo con el puño. El balón volvió botando hasta un punto cercano a la chica, quien chasqueó la lengua y aceptó su derrota a regañadientes.**

–¡Ha sido un tiro fantástico, Crypto!

–¡N-no me llames Crypto! ¡Ése… ése no es mi nombre! Yo… ¡Aargh, sigamos jugando!

**Crypto corrió hacia el balón de nuevo y, sin darse cuenta siquiera de qué o cómo lo hacía, golpeó el balón con el talón y éste comenzó a cargar energía. Asustada al comprobar lo que estaba pasando pero reticente a abandonar por ello, se limitó a dirigirle una mirada asesina a Endou.**

–¡Chúpate ésta!

**La chica disparó con todas sus fuerzas. El poder del hissatsu dejaba un rastro de destrucción a su paso.**

**Endou perdió un par de valiosos segundos mirando aquel movimiento inconsciente, así que tuvo que darse prisa en invocar la técnica estrella de su abuelo para hacerle frente.**

–¡Vamos allá! ¡Majin The Hand!

**Se notaba la falta de práctica de Crypto y todo el entrenamiento extra de Endou: el tiro quedó clavado en las manos del portero sin demasiado esfuerzo.**

**Endou sonrió para sí mismo y se quedó mirando a la pelota mientras hablaba, manteniendo el esférico a la altura de su pecho y pegado a éste.**

–Eso que acabas de hacer se llama Astro Break, ¿sabes?

**Cuando volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia Crypto, pudo comprobar cómo ésta se sujetaba la cabeza con ambas manos, mantenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza y gruñía. Endou, asustado, se acercó a ella corriendo.**

–¿¡Estás bien, Crypto!?

–¡Que no me… llames… Crypto, maldita sea! ¡Yo soy…! ¡F-Fuu… Fuu…!

**Endou sujetó a Crypto por los hombros al ver que se tambaleaba, tratando de ayudarla a mantener el equilibrio.**

–S-suéltame… y sigamos jugando… **–dijo Crypto entre jadeos y en voz baja.**

–De acuerdo, Cr- quiero decir… Fuu-chan.

**Mamoru sonrió ampliamente y, por primera vez, Crypto suavizó su gesto. No llegó a sonreír, pero, al menos, dejó de parecer tan amenazadora.**

* * *

–¿Qué tal estás ahora?

–Bastante mejor. …Gracias; la verdad es que me lo he pasado bien.

–¡Claro! **–sonrió el portero–**. ¡Es que el fútbol es lo más divertido que hay en el mundo! ¡Ya sabía yo que, a pesar del modo en el que lo usabais, vosotros adorabais el fútbol por encima de todo! ¡Si no os gustase, no podríais jugar tan bien!

–Je… Puede que tengas razón. Reconozco que he recordado muchas más cosas hoy que en todos los demás días que llevo aquí. Quizás el fútbol sí que tenga algo más de lo que puede verse a simple vista, ¿eh?

–¡Pues claro! ¡No hay nada que no pueda arreglarse con un buen partido!

–Me gusta ese modo de ver la vida, porterín.

–¿E-eh? ¿Cómo que porterín? **–rió Mamoru. Crypto le devolvió una sonrisa burlona.**

–Bueno, si tú vas a llamarme Fuu-chan, yo te llamaré porterín. ¿Te hace~?

–¡Ja, ja! ¡Claro, como quieras! ¿Puedo al menos preguntar por qué?

–Es una forma de acercarse a la gente. Una… muestra de confianza **–dijo la chica, acercándose a Mamoru de igual manera y haciendo que éste se pusiera ligeramente nervioso–**. ¿No te parece?

–Ah… ¡Sí, tiene sentido! …O-oye, ¿recuerdas ya tu nombre?

**Crypto asintió.**

–Puedes llamarme Fuuko Kuri.

–¡Es un nombre genial! **–exclamó Endou, levantando el pulgar y guiñándole un ojo a la chica–**. Ah, por cierto, ¡mi nombre es Mamoru Endou! ¡Encantado!

–Ya veo. Tú… eres extraño. Especial. No sabría especificar qué es lo que falla dentro de tu cabeza, pero parece que hasta le saques partido.

–¿Tú crees? **–rió Endou–**. No lo sé, ¡yo me limito a tratar de ayudar a mis amigos!

–¿Por qué me has ayudado, entonces? Éramos enemigos.

–¡No digas chorradas! **–espetó el líbero, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño y sacudiendo la cabeza–**. ¡Cuando el partido acaba, no hay enemigos!

–No hay enemigos, eh… Es una buena filosofía. Bueno, creo que será mejor que me vaya. Tengo… bastantes cosas que hacer ahora. Gracias y eso.

–¡Me lo he pasado genial hoy, Fuu-chan! ¡Volvamos a jugar juntos!

–Claro, porterín. Estaré esperando el día en el que vuelvas.

**Fuuko volvió a entrar en el orfanato, dejando a Mamoru a solas. Éste se quedó mirando el destrozo que los Astro Breaks de Fuuko habían provocado por todo el jardín. Definitivamente, era un hissatsu prodigioso.**

**Minutos después, Mamoru volvió a entrar al Ohisama-En y, una vez más, subió las escaleras. Miró al frente y contempló el panorama. Tan sólo se oía ruido en la habitación de los miembros del Diamond Dust, de la cual ahora también provenía la voz de Fuuko. Sonrió para sí y avanzó por el pasillo. Las habitaciones, a excepción de la de Fuuko, que tenía las persianas bajadas, estaban iluminadas por la luz natural del Sol. La mayoría de las estancias estaban abiertas, aunque aparentemente no había nadie en ellas. No obstante, un ruido que ya venía oyendo desde tiempo atrás le instaba a seguir avanzando. El sonido se iba haciendo más y más claro a cada paso. Acabó parándose ante una de las últimas puertas del pasillo y pegó la oreja a ella; efectivamente, el ruido provenía de allí. Tomó aire, abrió la puerta y echó un vistazo al interior.**

* * *

**Su cama siempre había estado colocada contra una de las esquinas del cuarto. Encogida en ese rincón, abrazándose a sus propias piernas, escondiendo la cara entre sus brazos y profiriendo callados y lastimeros sollozos, Ulvida parecía mucho menos amenazadora que en el campo de juego. La mirada de Endou se clavó en ella y, aunque los tablones crujían bajo sus pies, la joven de cabello añil y mechones blancos no hizo amago alguno de moverse.**

**Se sentó junto a ella y sonrió.**

–Lárgate, Kohma. No tengo ganas de estar con nadie hoy, y menos aún contigo.

**Parpadeó y rió suavemente.**

–¡No soy Kohma, Ulvida-san!

**Sólo entonces levantó la mirada. Sus ojos, rojos y aún llenos de gruesas lágrimas, sólo pudieron distinguir una silueta y un llamativo color naranja. Se enjugó las lágrimas con las manos y torció el gesto, tratando de ocultar su tristeza.**

–¿…Qué haces tú aquí? ¿Quién te ha dado permiso para entrar en nuestra casa? Y sobre todo, ¿¡quién te ha dejado entrar en mi cuarto, bastardo!?

–Ah… Hiroto y la entrenadora Hitomiko me han invitado a venir hoy. ¡D-disculpa las molestias!

–Así que esto es cosa de Gran, eh… Será imbécil.

–¿Gran? ¿Aún le llamas así? ¿Es que no recuerdas su auténtico nombre, Ulvida-san?

–¡Por supuesto que recuerdo su nombre, so cazurro! ¡Perfectamente! ¿Es que no ves que he sabido a quién te referías? Pero, simplemente… no quiero usarlo.

–¿Y eso? ¿Es que no os lleváis bien?

–…Es mi novio, anormal. ¿¡Cómo no vamos a llevarnos bien!?

–¿¡Qué!? ¿De verdad? ¡V-vaya, no sabía nada! Aunque tampoco se puede decir que hayamos hablado demasiado… Pero entonces, si le conoces tan bien, ¿por qué no le quieres llamar por su nombre?

**Ulvida se quedó callada y volvió a hundir la cara entre sus rodillas. Su voz sonaba acolchada y lejana al tener que abrirse paso para salir.**

–Deberías saberlo. Estuviste allí.

–¿Estuve…? ¡Ah!

**Parpadeó un par de veces y puso mala cara al darse cuenta de ello. Bien pensado, tenía su lógica, viendo lo que había pasado.**

**Los acontecimientos se remontaban a apenas una semana atrás. El equipo del Raimon, tras pasar por infinidad de apuros, vencer a diversos rivales y reunir al mejor equipo de La Tierra, se dirigió a la sede de la Academia Aliea, conocida como "Laboratorio de los Apóstoles de las Estrellas", con el único propósito de vencer a The Genesis, el equipo de extraterrestres de rango supremo, y evitar así que los alienígenas conquistasen el mundo utilizando el fútbol.**

**El equipo del Raimon, liderado por Hitomiko Kira, su entrenadora, recorrió los recovecos del laboratorio donde The Genesis se ocultaba, descubriendo por el camino diferentes secretos acerca de los supuestos alienígenas y su pasado, venciendo a rivales tan variopintos como un equipo de fútbol formado íntegramente por robots o deshaciendo el control que la Piedra Aliea ejercía sobre los jugadores a los que hasta entonces se habían enfrentado.**

**Comenzó un reñido partido contra The Genesis, en el cual el Raimon acabó por alzarse con la victoria. Seijirou Kira había sido derrotado, y el maligno influjo de la Piedra había desaparecido. Sin embargo, hizo falta un fuerte estímulo para que esto pasase.**

**Tras el partido, el cabecilla de la operación, aún bajo el perverso efecto de la Piedra, tachó a The Genesis y a sus jugadores de inservibles y los despreció vilmente. Ulvida, la que había sido nombrada nueva capitana de The Genesis a mitad del partido al ver que Gran no tenía el arrojo suficiente como para seguir las radicales órdenes de su padre adoptivo, se sintió terriblemente herida. Ella lo había dado todo por él. Había puesto en peligro su integridad física, su vida incluso, por hacer feliz a su padre y ayudarle a cumplir sus objetivos. ¿Y cómo se lo pagaba él? Con un desdén y frialdad que ella jamás hubiera esperado del padre al que tanto quería y admiraba desde su más tierna infancia.**

**Ulvida estaba ciega de rabia. ¿Cómo su querido padre podía estar actuando de aquel modo? ¿Quién era ese monstruo que se alzaba ante ella? ¿Por qué aquél que los había salvado a todos y les había dado una vida después de que perdiesen a sus padres se había convertido en un ser tan horrible? ¿Qué habían hecho ellos para ser tratados de escoria?**

**La nueva capitana no pensó. No quería pensar. Evitaba por todos los medios posibles pensar. Sólo actuó, a pesar de que la única voz que le decía que lo hiciese se hallaba en el más recóndito y oscuro lugar de su interior. Pero, haciendo caso omiso a las miles de voces que le decían que no lo hiciese, disparó con todas sus fuerzas. Un rápido pero letal Astro Break que se dirigía directamente hacia Seijirou Kira.**

**Ulvida se llevó las manos a la boca al ver lo que había pasado, abatida y dolida consigo misma. Gran, quien se negaba a odiar a su padre, se había puesto en el camino del disparo y lo había bloqueado con su cuerpo. La alienígena no podía creerlo. No sólo había intentado herir de gravedad a su padre, sino que, además, había acabado haciéndole daño a Gran en su lugar. Aquél que la había cuidado y protegido de todo mal desde que se conocieron. Aquél de quien estaba enamorada y por el que procesaba un amor mutuo, aunque jamás, ni siquiera en los momentos más íntimos, lo hubiera reconocido.**

**Y se desmoronó. Las piernas le fallaron y cayó al suelo de rodillas.**

**La base comenzó a temblar; estaba a punto de autodestruirse. Los miembros de The Genesis, agotados por haber tenido que forzar sus cuerpos hasta esos límites, apenas podían levantarse del suelo. La única en condiciones para moverse sin ayuda era Ulvida. Pero, ¿para qué iba a hacerlo? No le quedaba nada. Su padre la odiaba. Su novio estaba herido por su culpa. No le quedaban razones para querer salvarse. Y, entonces, apareció él.**

**Sus palabras aún resonaban en su cabeza. "¡Oye! ¡No os quedéis parados! ¡Escapad ya! ¡Daos prisa y moveos!". ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hacía eso? No podía entenderlo. ¿No eran rivales? ¡Debería estar deseando deshacerse de ellos…! "¿Cómo que por qué? ¡Para que sigáis con vida! Además… ¡Así podréis volver a jugar al fútbol!". Su sonrisa era tan contagiosa que no pudo evitar devolvérsela a pesar de que sus ojos estaban inundados de lágrimas. Y, gracias a él, gracias a ese chico que ahora había vuelto a su lado, se salvó. Desde luego, ése tal Mamoru Endou era de lo más extraño que ella vería jamás.**

**Y, por primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo, Ulvida sonrió.**

–…Gracias.

–¿Gracias?

**Que aquel silencio que se había formado entre ambos se rompiese de aquella manera extrañó mucho al joven Mamoru.**

–Sí… Gracias, Endou-kun. Si… Si no hubiera sido por ti, no sé lo que hubiéramos hecho. Nos salvaste… Sobre todo a mí.

–¿Ah…? ¿De verdad hice yo algo así? **–rió Endou, rascándose la mejilla. Sus manías y tics siempre estuvieron presentes–**. ¡No, no lo creo! ¡Yo creo que el mérito es vuestro! ¡De nada sirve que yo os diga algo si vosotros no queréis hacerme caso, te lo digo por experiencia!

**Mamoru se echó a reír. Su risa era pura y saludable; una risa contagiosa que animaría a cualquiera. Una risa que le recordó la razón por la que le admiraba tanto.**

–Je… Puede que tengas razón. Aunque… eso no hace que me sienta mejor. Padre, los demás miembros de The Genesis…, Gran… Todos están así por mi culpa. Me devolviste las ganas de vivir, Endou-kun, pero no puedo perdonarme. Sólo… Sólo quiero que padre esté a nuestro lado, sano y salvo. Ojalá pudiera protegerle por siempre. Ojalá pudiera dar marcha atrás en el tiempo y…

–¡Lamentarte y compadecerte de ti misma no ayudará en nada! **–replicó Endou, cortando a la chica en seco. Su voz no denotaba enfado, sino profunda preocupación–**. ¡La mejor manera de responder a los sentimientos de los demás es con actos! ¡Si quieres protegerle, empieza ahora! ¡Si estás arrepentida, deja el pasado atrás y no dejes que te afecte a la hora de ayudarle en el futuro! ¡Los errores del pasado no cuentan mientras seas capaz de aprender de ellos! ¡El arrepentimiento sólo es útil si tus sentimientos son lo suficientemente fuertes como para sacar provecho de ello, Ulvida-san!

**Las lágrimas volvían a agolparse en los ojos de Ulvida a medida que el capitán del Raimon hablaba. A cada palabra, se hacía más evidente que aquel chico tenía algo extraño en el mejor de los sentidos. Su determinación inspiraba, su arrojo animaba, sus sentimientos llegaban a ella con la precisión y rapidez de una flecha. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano por hablar en vez de echarse a llorar.**

–…Yagami.

–¿Eh?

–Mi… nombre no es Ulvida. Es… R-reina Yagami.

**El chico sonrió y le ofreció la mano.**

–¡Mi nombre es Mamoru Endou! ¡Es una placer conocerte, Yagami-san!

**Agarró su mano débilmente y le dio un breve apretón.**

–…Agradezco mucho tu amistad.

–Mmm, entonces… ¿Puedo pedirte algo a cambio? Sé que yo sólo he hecho una cosa por ti, pero yo tengo dos cosas en mente.

–…Ya veremos. Por ahora, dispara.

–Lo primero, ¡deja de llamar a Hiroto por ese nombre de alienígena! Él ahora mismo está esforzándose por borrar esos malos recuerdos de la mente de vuestros hermanos, y seguir utilizando esos motes no ayuda… Además, ¡él está deseando que vuestra relación vuelva a ser la de siempre para que volváis a pasar tiempo juntos!

–¿En serio? **–susurró ella****–**. …Está bien, concedido. Dime, ¿qué era lo otro?

–¡Yagami-san…!

–¿Eh?

**Mamoru sonrió ampliamente y dio un pequeño bote en el sitio.**

–¡_Sakka yarou ze_!

–…Claro, por qué no **–sonrió–**. Será agradable jugar… sin presiones.

**Mamoru no llegó a ver a nadie más aquel día. Al menos, tampoco le hicieron recoger el estropicio que los potentes Astro Break de Reina causaron en el ya deteriorado jardín.**

* * *

–¡Mamoru!

–¡Ah, hola, Hiroto! ¿Qué tal te ha ido?

–No puedo quejarme. Parece que algunos ya están más animados. ¿Qué tal tú?

–¿Yo? ¡Ja, ja! Diré simplemente que he conocido gente asombrosa. ¡Tan asombrosa como tú!

–Como yo… **–Hiroto miró hacia abajo durante unos segundos mientras sonreía como un tonto. Pronto sacudió la cabeza y volvió a mirar a Mamoru–**. Gracias.

–¡Espero que pronto podamos jugar todos juntos de nuevo! ¡Estoy deseando jugar otro partido contra vosotros!

–Seguro que sí, Mamoru-kun, seguro que sí. Oye, ¿sabes qué? Estaba pensando en cambiarme el peinado. No me gusta llevar el pelo tan plano.

–¡Ja, ja, Hiroto! ¡No sabía que te preocupases tanto de esas cosas!

–…Bueno, tengo una reputación que mantener.

**Mamoru se echó a reír, más feliz que nunca.**

* * *

–Eh. ¡Eh! ¡Tierra llamando a Mamoru! ¿¡Estás dormido o qué!?

**Yagami llevaba ya alrededor de un minuto llamando a Endou y, viendo que no respondía, se acercó a él y comenzó a chasquear los dedos delante de la cara del portero, enfadada e impaciente. Sorprendido por el ruido, Mamoru salió finalmente del trance en el que llevaba rato sumido y miró a Reina mientras sonreía amablemente.**

–¡Ah, perdona, Reina-chan! Es que estaba pensando en el día en el que te conocí y nos hicimos amigos. ¡Supongo que me he enfrascado demasiado en mis recuerdos, ja, ja…!

–Mmm… No es algo exactamente agradable de recordar. No se puede decir que nos conociésemos en las mejores circunstancias.

–¿Qué dices? ¡Recuerdo ese día como uno de los mejores de mi vida! ¡Haber conocido a tantos jugadores de fútbol geniales de una vez ha sido una de las mejores experiencias que he tenido!

**Yagami suspiró e hizo el amago de sonreír de manera burlona antes de aproximarse un poco más a Endou.**

–Así que una de las mejores experiencias de tu vida. Mamoru-kun, ¿formo parte de alguna otra de las "mejores experiencias de tu vida", por algún casual?

**Mamoru se puso nervioso de golpe y apartó la mirada ligeramente, sonrojado.**

–¡C-claro que sí! Sabes que lo de ayer me gustó mucho…

**La sonrisa en la cara de Reina se hizo más notoria. Sus ojos refulgían con malicia a cada palabra que decía.**

–Me refería al partido entre el Raimon y The Genesis. Hablábamos de fútbol, ¿recuerdas?

–¿¡Ah…!? ¿¡De verdad…!? **–balbuceó el joven portero, desconcertado y mucho más rojo que antes–**. ¡Lo siento muchísimo! ¡No pretendía…! ¡S-sí, claro que fue uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida; fue un partido espectacular!

**Reina se sentó sobre el regazo de Mamoru con toda naturalidad. Una de sus manos se dedicaba a deslizarse por el pecho del chico dibujando círculos con el dedo; la otra le rodeaba la cabeza y tiraba de él hacia ella. Endou miraba fijamente a los ojos de Yagami, temblando de nerviosismo mientras sus narices se rozaban.**

–Me pregunto cuál de esos dos recuerdos es el que te ha puesto así de nervioso **–dijo con calma la chica mientras movía su mano desde el pecho hasta la creciente erección del portero y la apretaba suave y repetidamente por encima de los pantalones, haciendo que Endou se retorciese a cada movimiento. Éste se aferró inconscientemente a la cintura de la chica en cuanto ella empezó a tocarle. Mamoru se mantuvo callado durante unos segundos. Reina comenzó a apretar con más fuerza, moviendo a su vez la mano para que el roce fuese mayor.**

–¡…E-es por ti! ¡Por supuesto que es por ti! **–sollozó Endou, incapaz ya de soportar aquella tortura. Yagami sonreía ante los quejidos del chico, deleitada por el lastimero sonido que producían.**

–¿Es que no te quedaste satisfecho con lo de ayer?

–¿¡Qué!? ¡N-no es eso, de verdad! ¡Yo… claro, por supuesto que sí! Pero, es que…

–Eres vergonzoso y despreciable. Ponerte así sólo porque una chica se te acerque un poco… La ex novia de uno de tus mejores amigos, nada menos. Qué asco.

–P-p-perdona, Yagami, yo… **–masculló Mamoru, absolutamente avergonzado de sí mismo y de sus reacciones corporales.**

–Pero, en el fondo, me alegro **–añadió ella sosegadamente sin dejar que Endou acabase de balbucear.**

–Soy desprec- ¿Eh…? ¿Que… te alegras…?

–Me gusta saber que yo soy la que provoca esto.

–…Creí que ya lo sabías… **–gimoteó el chico antes de bajar la mirada, sonriendo ligeramente.**

–Además…~

–¿Además…?

–Yo no me quedé satisfecha, Mamoru-kun. Para nada.

–¿No? Lo… ¿Lo hice mal? **–gimoteó Endou, preocupado e intranquilo.**

–Supongo que no **–dijo Reina con indiferencia, encogiéndose de hombros–**. Pero no lo hiciste como me gusta. Sinceramente, no creo que estés capacitado para liderar algo así… todavía.

–Lo… Lo siento mucho, Yagami, ¡creí que lo estaba haciendo bien…! ¡No pensé en ti! ¡Perdóname!

**Endou cerró los ojos, rogando clemencia y evitando a su vez mirar a Reina. Aprovechando el momento, la chica le sorprendió tirándole al suelo y reptando por encima de él mientras el chico estaba tumbado. Mamoru abrió los ojos de nuevo, tembloroso al intuir lo que se acercaba.**

–No te disculpes. Me limitaré a arreglar tu error.

–Quizás no deberíamos…

–¿Mmm? No estaba pidiéndote permiso.

**Reina tiró de los pantalones y ropa interior de Endou, dejándole expuesto ante su atónita mirada. La respiración del chico se aceleró. Ella apenas tenía un leve sonrojo en las mejillas mientras se quitaba sus propios pantalones y se colocaba sobre Endou.**

–¿No era esto lo que querías?

–¡Si es contigo… c-claro que quiero!

–…Ésa es la respuesta que buscaba.

**Reina se inclinó sobre Mamoru y colocó su boca a escasos milímetros de la del portero. Podía oler el sudor de Mamoru y hasta sentir cómo lo emanaba por todos los poros de su cuerpo. El capitán del Raimon luchaba por respirar a pesar de la presión que los pesados pechos de Yagami provocaban en su tórax. ****La sádica chica se deleitó ****al notar la entrecortada respiración de Endou en su pecho, el cual subía y bajaba al mismo tiempo que el del joven, de manera muy irregular.**

**Endou acarició la espalda de Yagami, metiendo las manos bajo su ropa. Las yemas de sus dedos, rugosas y llenas de callos por tantas horas de entrenamiento, contrastaban con la suave y pura piel de la chica, quien arqueaba la espalda ligeramente a cada caricia, tratando, de algún modo, de prolongar el contacto con el chico lo máximo posible. Sin embargo, a pesar de las caricias y el acto reflejo de su cuerpo, la expresión de Yagami se mantenía tan serena como siempre. Endou no pudo contener una sonrisa al ver que, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, Reina-chan seguía siendo la misma chica fría de siempre, a la que tanto cariño le tenía.**

–Te quiero… mucho…

–¿De verdad? Entonces, haz algo por mí.

–¡L-lo que quieras…!

–No vuelvas a llamarme Yagami.

**Tras lamerle los labios, Reina comenzó a besar pausadamente a Mamoru, aumentando el ritmo y la intensidad gradualmente. Entre sus manos, el fruto de la excitación de Endou se hacía más fuerte a cada segundo. Cuando finalmente deshicieron el beso, sin dejar en ningún momento que sus lenguas dejasen de acariciarse aun fuera de sus bocas, Reina comenzó a descender sobre Mamoru, haciendo que un escalofrío de placer recorriese la espalda de ambos.**

–¿Es… m-m-mejor así, Reina… chan? **–alcanzó a decir Endou entre jadeos.**

–Mucho, mucho mejor…~ **–sonrió ella mientras se retorcía grácilmente, aún sin aliento por el beso y por el nerviosismo que, al final, había acabado apoderándose también de ella.**

–Sólo quiero lo mejor para ti… Lo sabes, ¿verdad…?

–Sí…

–Reina-chan…

–D-dime.

–¿Tú… q-querías volver a hacerlo…?

–Prefiero verte la cara antes que… hacer el amor en sí, Mamoru-kun.

–¿Es eso… ahh… bueno…?

–Mhm… Significa que… disfruto de tu compañía.

–Estar contigo es g-genial… No importa lo que hagamos, pero… Estemos juntos, ¿sí…?

**Reina se sonrojó algo más y volvió a acercar su cara a la del chico.**

–Eres… anormalmente dulce.

–…Al menos ya no me llamas solamente anormal…

–Lo sigues siendo.

–¿Te… molesta?

–No… Al contrario.

**Endou buscó las manos de Yagami y entrelazó los dedos con los de la chica.**

–Reina… T-te quiero…

–Te quiero, Mamoru.

**Un violento e interminable beso les acompañó durante aquella última tarde que pasaron juntos. Sabían que se había terminado, que las cosas habían cambiado demasiado como para que aquel delicado equilibrio aguantase el paso del tiempo. La rutina había llegado a su fin, para bien o para mal, y era hora de que la historia avanzase de nuevo tal y como el destino lo había planeado. Aquellos vínculos que les unían estaban a punto de cambiar radicalmente. Sus sentimientos habían quedado claros; sus ideas y sueños, expuestos. Una amistad que perduraría gracias a las sendas bases afectivo-futbolísticas que tenía. Una admiración mutua que rallaba los casi inexistentes límites que el deporte rey ofrece. Un amor muy real pero casi inexplicable: un amor loco, sincero, imposible a muchos niveles; uno de esos amores que se busca disfrutar al máximo porque se sabe de antemano que el fin se acerca. Un querer que, entre sonrisas, besos y lágrimas, en efecto, llegó a su fin. Una pasión que, de no ser erradicada, les condicionaría para siempre y les haría perder demasiado de su valioso tiempo. Un tiempo que ambos tendrían que aprovechar bien por el bien de la humanidad.**

**Ese día, el té que antes ardía se quedó frío por última vez.**


End file.
